


I don't need pancakes and I don't need flowers

by pinkeuhearteu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Self-indulgent Valentine's day fic, fluff & smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkeuhearteu/pseuds/pinkeuhearteu
Summary: Minghao fails at cooking for Mingyu on Valentine's day and Mingyu buys some flowers





	

**Author's Note:**

>  Belated self-indulgent Valentine's Day Gyuhao fic that I really wanted to write for my favorite best friend pairing. This is all unbetaed and I have not written in a long long long time so my writing and smut may be a little awkward. Please tell me if you notice any mistakes and do provide any comments :) I would also highly recommend listening to Pretty U while reading hahaha :)

**I don't need pancakes and I don't need flowers**

Mingyu wakes up to the smell of something burning, a very loud "Oh fuck!" and the sound of a pan dropping at 7.30am in the morning on Valentine's day.  He sits up from his bed confused for a moment before realizing that the other side of the bed was empty which was an unusual sight. Minghao was rarely up so early, preferring to sleep in when his Tuesday lectures only started at 11am. Rubbing a hand over his face, Mingyu pads out of the room towards the kitchen and is greeted by the sight of Minghao  sitting on the kitchen floor, glaring at the pan as if it had offended him greatly and a circular black object beside it.

 Mingyu could sort of deduced what had happened. From the looks of it, Minghao had probably try cooking breakfast only to end up burning it and dropping the pan while trying to stop the food from burning. There was a reason why Mingyu was always the one cooking their food. Minghao was extremely bad at cooking and his last attempt had ended with Mingyu having to sit on the toilet bowl for six hours. Stifling a laugh, Mingyu approaches his disgruntled boyfriend who looks up when he hears the footsteps on the linoleum tiles.

  
"Don't you dare laugh." Minghao points a finger accusingly at Mingyu.

  
"I'm not laughing, I swear." Mingyu raises both hands up as he approaches the shorter male. "Good morning." he greets, crouching down to place a kiss on the top of his boyfriend's head.

  
"Good morning." Minghao grunts as he continues glaring at the pan and the black object beside it.

  
"What's this?" pointing at the black object in curiosity, Mingyu leans a little forward to prod at it.

  
"It was supposed to be a super fluffy pancake." Minghao sighs. "The recipe said so."

  
"Ohhhhh. But you know, there was a reason for Seokmin banning you from entering his kitchen right?"

  
"I know! But I just wanted to do something special for you. Is that so much to ask for?" Minghao stands up angrily and marches back into their bedroom before throwing himself facedown onto the bed and burrowing into the blankets. Mingyu trails behind, a fond smile gracing his face as he realizes the thoughtfulness behind Minghao's actions despite the dangerousness of him cooking. He attempts to crawl into the blankets too only to be pushed out of bed and lands on the floor.

  
"Go away you ungrateful tall person."

  
Mingyu prods at the lump under the blanket, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come across as ungrateful. I really appreciate you trying to cook for me but you know that there's no need to celebrate Valentine's day because every day I spend with you is already Valentine's day."

  
"Don't try to redeem yourself by saying cheesy stuff." Minghao retorts, but it works nonetheless as Minghao's head pops up from under the blankets to glare at Mingyu who was still sitting on the floor.

  
Mingyu grins widely before swinging up onto the bed and pounces onto Minghao, caging the elder in with his forearms. He leans down to nuzzle his nose on the top of Minghao's head. "My precious Hao Hao, you're so cute when you try to cook for me and it's okay even if the food gets burned because it's the thought that counts." his words are followed by a kiss planted on Minghao's forehead, another one on his nose and one for each side of his soft cheeks causing the latter to giggle a little at the sensations. Minghao traps Mingyu's face between his palms to halt the taller in his movements, leaning up to press a kiss to his boyfriend's lips before falling back onto the pillow. Mingyu grins widely, showing his protruding canines as he lowers himself to press his lips softly against Minghao's lips. It was a familiar feeling, having kissed countless of times, but each time still felt like taking a breath of fresh air, it just felt so right, as if he was coming home. To put it in simple terms, Minghao completed Mingyu, he made him feel whole and perfect. When he had his best friend and lover by his side, he felt invincible, he could overcome any obstacles. It was hard to put such feelings into words, but Mingyu tried hard to show them through his actions.

  
"Hey, what's wrong. Why you're being so quiet." Minghao lightly bumps his nose against Mingyu's nose, slightly confused at why the taller boy had suddenly become a frozen statue. Mingyu finally unfreezes and stares at Minghao in unabashed adoration. "You're scaring me." Minghao frowns at the sight of his boyfriend smiling at him as if he was the last drop of water in a desert.

  
"Nothing's wrong." Mingyu replies, burying his face into the crook of Minghao right shoulder. "I love you." He mumbles into soft skin that tasted like milk from the body wash that they shared.

  
"I love you too, you stupid tall person." Minghao pats Mingyu's hair gently.

  
Mingyu pushes himself up to look at Minghao , placing a hand on his chest in mock affrontation  "Hao Hao, how can you insult someone while telling them you love them." he whines, resulting in Minghao rolling his eyes and trying to crawl out from under Mingyu's arms. "Hao Hao, where are you going?"

  
"I need to clean up the mess I made."

  
"I'll clean it up later. Let me have my food first."

  
"What food? There's no more food. The only food left is that black thingy you saw just now."

  
Mingyu sits up on the bed, reaching out to Minghao and manhandles the shorter male onto his lap.

  
"My breakfast is right in front of me." he announces and leans down to nibble lightly on the juncture between Minghao's neck and shoulder.

  
"What the heck, I'm not food." he grumbles but it doesn't stop him from letting out a small moan when Mingyu's sharp teeth grazes against a particular sensitive patch of skin. He feels a smile against his skin and tugs a little sharply at Mingyu's ears in retaliation. Ignoring that, Mingyu continues nibbling up the pale column of Minghao's neck as his hands slide up the front of Minghao's sweater or rather  Mingyu's sweater as it had belonged to Mingyu until Minghao laid hands on it, to thumb at the soft nipples.

  
"Mingyuuu" Minghao squirms on Mingyu's laps, already feeling a slightly overheated in his sweater. Mingyu takes the cue and lifts the sweater over Minghao's raised arms, leaving him naked safe for his boxers.

  
"God, I could worship your skin all day." Mingyu groans at the vast expanse of smooth and lightly tanned skin he had revealed. He flips them over and dives down to bury his face into Minghao's soft  yet slightly defined belly.

  
"Yahhhh." the red head flicks Mingyu's forehead, but his hips twitches involuntarily at the pleasant sensations caused by the front of Mingyu's body grinding against his lower half. He reaches out a hand to yank Mingyu up by his chin to press their lips together, taking the chance to lick into the other's mouth when Mingyu gasps a mix of surprise and arousal.

  
A hundred kisses later leaves both of them panting a little hard, hips aligned together and grinding against each other in tandem. Hands tug insistently at the front of Mingyu's thin sleep shirt and he breaks apart from Minghao just for a few seconds to  get rid of them before reattaching his lips to Minghao's chest as the other runs his hands down the broad expanse of Mingyu's tan shoulders and back. Mingyu takes one nipple into his mouth, tongue laving at it while his hand rolls the other nipple around gently causing Minghao to throw back his head in pleasure, eyes closed and mouth open in a silent groan. Mingyu works his way down Minghao's body at an agonizingly slow speed, making true of his earlier statement about worshiping his skin.  He finally comes face to face with Minghao's boxers and drags the tip of his nose teasingly over the straining front.

  
"Just take it off please." Minghao gasps out, hips jerking up and nearly hitting Mingyu in the face with his groin from the onslaught of teasing pleasure. Mingyu merely chuckles and grips Minghao's hips firmly with both hands before biting the elastic band with this teeth and dragging the boxers down inch by inch. After what felt like eons which was only a few minutes, the boxers slip past Minghao's thighs, freeing his cock with a satisfying slap against his hip. Grasping it with his large hands, Mingyu thumbs the wet slit resulting in another soft moan from the smaller male. He takes the chance to look up as he continues to run his hand along the hard length, his other hand coming up to lightly press against the rim, forefinger dipping in a little, smirking when he sees how Minghao's eyes had glazed over. It was always satisfying being able to reduce his boyfriend to such a state so easily.  

  
Frowning at Mingyu's smirk, Minghao shakes his head in an attempt to clear the overwhelming arousal and motions for his boyfriend to move up. When Mingyu crawls his way back up so that they were face to face again, Minghao reaches downwards so that he can slip his hand into the front of Mingyu's sweatpants before grabbing the erection, the latter's hips pushing into those hands reflexively. Mingyu gasps and nearly falls onto Minghao but manages to catch himself by planting his forearms beside Minghao's face.  "Fuck, warm me before doing something like that."

  
"Where's the fun in that." Minghao smirks in reply as he continues to fondle Mingyu's erection, fingers nimbly playing with the balls below. After a few strokes, Mingyu could already feel his self-control crumbling.  

  
"Pass me the lube." the taller pants and Minghao flails a little trying to reach for the bottle that was under one of their pillows. His hand finds the bottle after a few failed attempts  and some body wiggling which did nothing to help Mingyu's hard situation as Minghao's other hand continued teasing his straining erection still trapped in the confines of his sweatpants. Minghao then realized that Mingyu was still in his sweatpants, and his hands tug insistently at the edge, urging the other to take them off. Mingyu shucks them off in relief as he finally puts his naked glory on display allowing Minghao to run his eyes appreciatively down tan skin and firm muscles, hands sliding up the slightly defined abdominal muscles.

  
"You're not so bad yourself." Minghao admits drawing an amused chuckle from the other's lips.

  
"Of course, nothing can compare to the beautiful Xu Minghao that I have here, looking so fine against my bedsheets." resulting in an eyeroll from the receiver of the compliment and a adoring smile from the other.

  
"Just get on with it." Minghao pushes the bottle of lube into Mingyu's hand hurriedly, a little embarrassed from the attention he was receiving.  
"Aye aye." Mingyu salutes mockingly earning another eye roll and uncaps the bottle with relish. "How many fingers do you think you'll need?" he asks as he pours the transparent liquid onto his fingers.

  
"Two should be enough, I'm still stretched out ahhh" Minghao gets cut off halfway as Mingyu slides in a finger smoothly, "from last night I guess." the redhead continues and tugs at the other's ear warningly. All he gets is a large grin from his boyfriend who then pulls the finger out before pushing it back all the way in. Minghao grimaces a little at the intrusion and takes in a few deep breath to relax his body.

  
"Okay?" Mingyu asks in concern, finger halting momentarily.

  
"Yeahh, I just need to relax."

  
Mingyu ponders for a moment before leaning down to take Minghao's erection into his mouth.

  
"Yahhh what are you doing so suddenly!"

  
"Helping you relax." Mingyu mumbles around a mouthful of Minghao's cock before sliding two fingers in this time. As he scissors the tight walls, he hollows his mouth and draws up the length before pushing back down till his nose met soft downy hair. He continues to open up Minghao until the latter groans that he was so close to coming from Mingyu's mouth. He slides off the erection with a loud pop, lips red as if he had eaten a cherry lollipop.

  
"How do you want it?"

  
Minghao does not reply, instead he chooses to push Mingyu down onto the bed and straddles the narrow hips, resting his whole weight against Mingyu's hips as his ass brushes teasingly against  the erection behind. He lifts himself up, a hand reaching behind to take hold of Mingyu's erection and places the tip at his entrance. Mingyu's eyes go a little wide as his hands slide up Minghao's thighs to connect with a hip and ass. While maintaining eye contact with those chocolate brown eyes, Minghao slowly sinks down Mingyu's cock, the both groaning in a mixture of relief and arousal.  
"Fuck, you're still so tight. It feels like your walls are sucking me in." the taller male lifts his hips up a little to meet Minghao's ass as the latter bottoms up. All he gets in reply is Minghao rolling his hips as he tries to better adjust himself and  whimpering a little at the intrusion. Bracing his hands against Mingyu's chest, Minghao lifts himself up slightly before dropping down and repeating it until his thighs started burning.   
  
"Why did you stop?" Mingyu brushes a hair through Minghao's bangs.  
  
"Try doing this and see if your thighs hurt after awhile you stupid giant. I'm doing all the work here." Minghao retorts, crossing his arms while glaring down at Mingyu. The effect he was going for disappears the moment Mingyu rolls his hips upwards and the tip of his cock grazes against Minghao's prostate and he lets out a small moan.   
  
"Sorry Hao Hao, I'll take over now kkaes." Mingyu grips Minghao's hips securely before sitting upright, jostling the male on his lap so that minghao was now lying on his back, ass resting on Mingyu's thighs, eliciting moans from Minghao's lips that sounded like music to his ears. He reaches overhead to grab a pillow earning a few more moans when he brushes against that sweet spot. He tucks the pillow below Minghao's hips making sure he was comfortable before they continued.   
  
He pulls out slowly till the tip reached the rim before pushing back in. Each subsequent thrust is punctuated by a grunt as beads of perspiration slides down his forehead. Minghao wipes them away with the back of his hand and is rewarded with a blinding smile.   
  
"You can go harder you know. I'm not going to break." Minghao wraps his legs around Mingyu's waist and pulls him in in one fast movement, both moaning simultaneously in pleasure.  
  
"I know but I'm just worried because you're so skinny." Mingyu worries the skin of his bottom lip before pulling out again and going back on slowly, torturously.  
  
"I'm stronger than I look." Minghao huffs, clenching around Mingyu's cock which twitches in return.  
  
"Fuck, keep doing that and I won't last long." Mingyu pants out as his grip tightens on slender hips, angling his thrusts to hit that certain sweet spot within Minghao.   
  
"That's kind of the point." The redhead grins as he brings his hips up to meet each thrust of Mingyu's hips, legs falling apart trying to allow Mingyu to move in nearer. He brings his legs up, hands hooking the underside of his knees, folding himself nearly in half, ankles coming to rest on Mingyu's shoulders. The latter stares in awe at his boyfriend's flexibility as if he wasn't aware of them despite having witnessed the flexibility quite a few times already.   
  
With the better angle, mingyu starts picking his pace, continuously pumping his hips forward, gaining strength with each loud moan that falls from Minghao's lips. "F-faster." He urges the tan male on as he reaches a hand down to tug at his own hard erection impatiently. Mingyu slaps minghao's hand away to replace it with his own, large hand sliding easily along the length with the aid of the accumulated precum.   
  
Minghao can feel his impending orgasm looming ahead, building up in small waves each time Mingyu's cock hits his prostate. "I'm so close." He groans, leaning up to attach their lips together in a sloppy kiss, tasting the salt from the persipiration that glides down Mingyu's face. The other increases the speed of his thrusts in return.   
  
The pleasure keeps building up until it becomes like a tsunami and Minghao barely has time to warn Mingyu of it before the wave comes crashing over him, drowning him in ecstasy, hips stuttering erratically as he comes in thick hot spurts across their bodies and onto his abdomen, arms wrapped tightly  around Mingyu's neck. His orgasm finally ends and he collapses back on the bed tiredly and Mingyu follows, placing his whole weight on Minghao.  
  
"Get of me you heavy person." Minghao nudges the body pinning him down.   
  
"I can't move, I'm so tired." He breathes out against Minghao's neck.  
  
"You're squashing me." Minghao complains as Mingyu shifts his body a little trying to get comfortable, his still straining erection brushes against Minghao's hip whose eyebrows raise in realization that his boyfriend had yet to come. He flips them over so that Mingyu was lying on the bed and slides down the bed so that he was facing Mingyu's still hard cock.   
  
Minghao takes it into his hand and slides a few times experimentally before his grip tightens, forming a tight circle around it and sliding to the base, Mingyu's painfully hard cock twitching in response to the stimulation. The only warning Mingyu gets is a large grin before Minghao slides the cock into his mouth all the way in till it hits the back of his throat. "G-god, your mouth feels so good."   
  
Minghao pulls away for a moment just to comment cheekily "My name is Minghao, not god." resulting in his ear being tweaked in retaliation.   
  
"Hurry up and suck my dick." Mingyu whines, jerking his hips upwards, trying to find its way back into Minghao's sinfully warm cavern.  
  
"So impatient." Was the fond reply he got before Minghao takes the cock back into his mouth, cheek hollowing as he slides down slowly. Mingyu's hands reach down to curl in the newly-dyed red locks, tugging at it gently. Soft moans fall from his lips as the warmth envelops him, tongue licking around the slit to taste the bitter liquid before rounding the head as if Minghao was eating a lollipop.    
  
Mingyu pulls at Minghao's hair a little sharply earning a glare, "I'm coming soon." He pants resulting in Minghao sucking his cock in renewed fervour, a hand going down to play with the heavy balls.  
  
"F-fuck fuck fuck." Mingyu curses before his whole body tenses up, back arching as his orgasm hits him, shooting long ropes of white cum that are greedily swallowed by Minghao's awaiting mouth.  
  
"You're so unfairly hot and sexy." Mingyu groans after he recovers from his orgasm. Minghao crawls back up to tuck himself into Mingyu's side, fitting in perfectly as if they were two complementary puzzle pieces. Mingyu turns into his side to press a kiss to the side of his boyfriend's head, hands reflexively searching for Minghao's fingers to interlock them together. They lay there in comfortable silence for a few minutes which is unfortunately then broken by Mingyu's stomach growling really loudly.   
  
"This is a sign that we should get breakfast."   
  
"Don't remind me about breakfast." Minghao growls, arms crossing across his chest.   
  
"Awwww it's okay Hao Hao, I really appreciate the sentiment but it doesn't matter even if you burned the food."   
  
"But I really wanted to do something special for you."   
  
"Well you already achieved that." Mingyu smirks, running his fingers across Minghao's chest. But Minghao only huffs before getting up from the bed. "Hey where are you going babe?"   
  
"I'm going to drown myself in the shower." Minghao deadpans.  
  
"Wait for me!" Mingyu jumps out of bed and follows behind Minghao.   
  
"Go away, the shower's too small." The redhead tries to push the taller male out of the bathroom but fails. He wasn't really trying that hard anyways.  
  
After a quick shower, the pair get dressed and ventured into the kitchen to forage for any available food. They find only the leftover mixture from Minghao's pancake making attempt but they required more eggs which they had run out off, hence they quickly head out to the mart downstairs. Just before they reach the mart, Mingyu notices a small temporary stand set up selling roses due to their high demand on Valentine's Day. He looks to his left to see if Minghao saw it too but the other is too engrossed with replying to the messages he had got from the night before. He herds his boyfriend into the mart quickly and procures the required items. Just before it is their turn to pay for their items, Mingyu makes an excuse about dropping something outside the mart and escapes out of the mart to purchase a bunch of red roses from the seller who wraps it up prettily. He then waits outside the entrance, holding the flowers behind his back and bounces on his toes excitedly. He couldn't wait to see Minghao's reactions to the flowers.

A few seconds later, Minghao exits the mart carrying their items looking a little lost without Mingyu. He spots Mingyu and walks over with a slightly annoyed expression. "Why did you leave me to pay for the stuff alone. You know I'm still not good with that kind of things."

"I'm really sorry Hao Hao, but I really wanted to get these for you to match your hair." Mingyu explains, whipping out the red flowers from behind him and thrusting them towards Minghao's face. The redhead scowls but takes the flowers with a light blush grazing his cheeks. They really did match his hair, Mingyu thinks to himself.

"You shouldn't have bought them. I'm not a girl and they're just going to die eventually." despite those words, Minghao couldn't resist taking a small sniff at the flowers and smiles a little at the delicate and fresh scent. "T-Thanks." he mumbles, lacing their fingers together. Mingyu merely presses a light kiss to the side of Minghao's head and grins widely.

Once they return home, Minghao sets about finding a bottle to put the flowers in while Mingyu gets ready to cook. He puts on the apron that he got from Minghao as a Christmas present last year and arranges the items neatly on the kitchen counter. Minghao joins him in the kitchen after having put the flowers in a bottle out on their living room table.  He watches as Mingyu adds in the eggs and more milk to the batter. Mingyu starts the fire and pours a small amount of fire into the frying pan. Once the oil started sizzling, he scoops a ladleful of mixture in, wrists rotating the pan expertly to spread it out. All the while, Minghao hovers behind him watching in awe. Once the side of the pancake was cooked, Mingyu flips it over with a flourish and Minghao claps at the amazing feat.   
  
"Why does it look so easy when you're the one doing it?"  
  
"Practice." The taller male grins and slides the cooked pancake carefully onto an empty plate. In a short amount of time, a stack of fluffy pancakes forms and Minghao hurries to get the cutleries and condiments out.

"But I followed the steps exactly, I don't get why my pancake burned though." Minghao sighs as he pours a generous amount of syrup onto his pancakes. Mingyu pats the red headed male comfortably on his head and offers a mouthful of pancake. 

"Let's start with something easier first, like cooking an egg." he offers while gesturing for Minghao to feed him some pancakes.

"I guess that might be better." he concedes, obligingly stuffing a mountain of pancakes into Mingyu's awaiting mouth.

"But even if you still can't cook, I won't love you any less just to let you know."

"I know that. I love you too you stupid giant even though I have no idea why." Minghao teases and the two share a sweet kiss that tasted like pancakes and love.

 

 

 

 

The End.

 

 

 


End file.
